


【灿白】劣质假发

by asahii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahii/pseuds/asahii
Summary: 女装攻和项圈
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	【灿白】劣质假发

01

“哥哥，看我一眼。”

“你——”

朴灿烈的唇瓣绯红，微张时露出的不只有皓白的牙齿，还有一些浸染玩心的小心思。眼尾淡淡的红晕，都像是俏皮的一抹鱼尾。它在水中沉浮，连同边伯贤的心脏和呼吸，穿梭在无垠的池水中。

边伯贤虽正对他的脸，但目光却是游离的。眼前的人太过炽热，太过危险，一不小心就会被狙击。黑暗中明亮的瞳孔，锋利凌人的剑眉，浓墨覆盖的睫毛，都在彰显他的嚣张。怎么会有人，穿着裙子，戴了假发，明明是女装的样子，还会这么恬不知耻地显摆。边伯贤慌乱中望进那双水波潋滟的杏眼，神识像是被打散了，又融入了刚才的场景之中。

他拿着麦克风，气场全开，但本人却浑然不自知，不管是对着台下乱放电的举动，还是身穿女装本该别扭的行为。皮质长外套松垮地套在身上，踩一双平底的厚重马丁靴，短裙在膝盖以上五厘米。锋利如刀的膝盖骨和紧实的小腿肌肉尽管彰显着成熟男人的魅力，但不妨碍他是个all black的黑长直美人。撩头发，解衣服，能挑起兴奋点的行为一个不落。特别是抵在话筒附近的嘴角，有上扬的不羁和痞气，也有赤色口红助力下的妩媚诱人。

电子设备中回荡的低音炮，在恍惚中已经停在了耳边。边伯贤的神游被又一声“哥哥”打断，视线准确地被捕捉，对上他的眼。朴灿烈低头拉近了他们的距离，本来就被抵在墙壁上，中间已经是密不透风的紧贴了。现在就是根本无法动弹的对视了。边伯贤是不想被这个游刃有余的小鬼牵着鼻子走的，但毕竟这具有冲击性的扮相还未能让他完全消化，只能任由狂跳的心加快呼吸。

大概因为怕口红会沾，他用气息代替唇瓣，在边伯贤的肌肤上游走，鼻尖顺带着也划过，耳垂，脖子，锁骨。最后大概是真的忍不住了，用舌尖轻轻舔了一下下颚骨。一根弦吊着的，除了拘谨，还有压制的劲头。只要轻扯一下，就会全数散落了。就如洪水来临的势头，边伯贤一手扯着朴灿烈假发的时候，似乎还抓到了他真的头发，吃痛的声音被堵在狂热的相拥之中。

不知道是如何被褪去衬衫，朴灿烈在衣服能遮盖到的地方肆意留下口红的印记。

平日的亲昵之中，边伯贤本该不会这么失态的，至少还不会在接吻之前就软得全身无力。可现在，朴灿烈的每一次触摸都能连带一阵压抑的喘息。是因为在学校的储物间吗，还是被黑长直“美女”强势攻略带来的冲击与错乱。全新的体验，把连同陌生与无措，一并变成了欲望的激流。烟火的引子被点燃，只有等待迸发的选择了。

“回家吧，这很无聊。我们回家吧。”朴灿烈丢下进行到一半的演出，连装扮都不打算卸下，抓着边伯贤的手腕走出拥挤的杂物间。场馆外围的走道没有灯光，漆黑得看不清脚下的路。边伯贤的另一只手紧紧拽着朴灿烈的裙摆，险些要将其扯下。

靠近出口的地方，迎面走来一群人，口哨声夹杂着笑声，边伯贤慌张地甩开朴灿烈的手。“美女给泡吗？”不知是谁在人群中大喊了一声，口哨声又此起彼伏地回荡在这个狭窄的过道上。而朴灿烈只是不满地回头看着正躲避视线的某人，捞起他垂下的手，手掌强硬地挤进去十指相扣。朴灿烈牵起边伯贤就走，全程没有用正眼看过那群“不是好鸟”，甩下一句“美女已经是别人的马子了”。

02

边伯贤丢下停在路边的他的老爷车，上了朴灿烈的川崎。朴灿烈戴上那个很蠢的青少年防护头盔，毫不在意地大跨步坐上驾驶位。“你没穿底裤啊？”边伯贤佯装惊讶实则满是嘲笑，趁机还摸了一把裸露在空气中的粗壮大腿。

“美女从不穿底裤。”

“可以了吧大美女，真是男女通吃呢。”边伯贤挪动屁股往后移了移，和朴灿烈保持了一段距离。

朴灿烈没回应，只是拽着边伯贤的双手环到自己腰上，打开引擎。加速的车轮驶过繁华的市区，车与朴灿烈都隐入了黑色之中。只有边伯贤，因风飞扬起的白衬衫更加显眼，他像唯一的光亮，紧紧贴着朴灿烈的后背。

“我只想要你。”

朴灿烈说。

03

回到家后。除了外套，朴灿烈还把一团不明物体扔在床上。边伯贤皱着眉看过去，“不是吧朴灿烈……你怎么会有这种东西？”是一个项圈，外围附着几个小铃铛，还连接一根链条。那花里胡哨的外观，一定不是宠物狗的专属品。

朴灿烈没有摘下假发，长直发就这样披散在肩上，露出的臂膀看上去结实得很，胸肌也在宽松的无袖衫下若隐若现。他也没脱掉裙子，裙摆因某处的异样而翘起。他忽略边伯贤惊讶的目光，从他手中拿过那个诡异的项圈，咔哒一下套在了自己的脖子上。“乐队里的前辈给的，”他笑着用手甩了甩胸前的那根链条，“哥你不觉得这样很有趣吗？”人畜无害的笑容和此刻的朴灿烈一点也不搭。

动作时牵扯铃铛发出急促的声响，朴灿烈褪下自己内裤，随便丢在旁边，顺手撩了一下前额散落下来的头发。走向站立在床边的边伯贤，每一步都是一阵铃铛声。那像是心跳。边伯贤的心被踩在朴灿烈的脚下，濒临窒息。链条被缠绕在手腕上，边伯贤自己也被束缚了，被复燃的烟花引子，被搭在肩上的长发，被不绝于耳的铃铛声。他一定是无意识地扯动了链条，将朴灿烈拉得更近一些。

现在可以毫无顾忌地拥吻，朴灿烈把黏腻的口红分享给边伯贤，化学制品的味道很浓郁，但没有阻挡想要融合在一起的唇。粉红色在嘴唇周围晕染开，他指着边伯贤嘴唇说，“原来你涂口红是这个样子。”另一只手缓慢地解开他的衬衫扣子，指关节沿着逐渐露出的皮肤，一点点往下。“我很喜欢。以后也请涂给我看。”他在边伯贤的胸前用残余的口红书写欲望，略有些毛糙的发端不时地蹭着。毛茸茸的触感，让边伯贤感觉对方是某种巨型犬类。

“臭狗狗。”

边伯贤收紧了手中的链条，拉着朴灿烈靠近，压在了他身上，火热终于如愿地进入体内。他敞开双腿，冰冷的链条落在小腹上，粗糙的裙子布料因起伏摩擦在大腿根部。边伯贤不断地随朴灿烈的动作挺起胯骨，在每一次撞击时，让对方坚硬的物体能够向更深处开拓。铃铛声夹杂急促的呼吸声，体液滑落在床单上。边伯贤抬手去抚摸朴灿烈的眼睛，颤动的睫毛扫在他的指腹上，长发滑过他的手背。

“这个假发的质量，实在是不怎么样。”

边伯贤尽量使自己的语气在猛烈的冲撞中听起来平缓一些，他仿佛屏住呼吸般，将汹涌的热流困在自己的胸腔中。

“哥你这时候该说的，可不是这些啊。”朴灿烈略俯下身，放缓了下身的动作。“可以尝试说一下爱我、之类的。”

“看来你还不太懂，”边伯贤把双腿勾到朴灿烈的腰上，“爱不是用嘴说的——”他用手肘撑起上身，凑到朴灿烈耳边低声笑着说，“爱还是要用力的。”

04

所以只做一次是不够的。朴灿烈这样说着，扯下了假发和项圈，握住刚从边伯贤体内退出来的性器，用撩起的裙子胡乱抹去流出的液体。

如果他们可以共享快意，便能知道，朴灿烈的口腔就跟边伯贤的后面一样，湿润又滚烫。他伏在边伯贤的腿间，用舌头舔舐半软的柱体，粗糙的指腹摩挲着根部。散落的假发蹭在大腿最敏感的根部，在边伯贤完全立起来之后，朴灿烈用手掐住他的腰，将他翻了个面。

边伯贤趴在床上，发硬的性器蹭着床单，难受得眼眶里盈满泪水。“随便哪一个，快点。”而朴灿烈选择前后兼顾。有了前一次的进入，后穴变得松软，在顶入的瞬间就开始收缩蠕动。朴灿烈一手握着边伯贤悬空的腰，缓缓地抽插，另一只手握住翘起的前端，配合撞击一下下地撸动。被分开的大腿酸胀得不行，边伯贤用手肘撑起自己，就如濒临断裂的神经，在硬撑着。最终他决定沉沦。他把头埋到枕头里，尽情发泄堆积在喉咙里的呻吟。

尽管后入位看不见对方的脸，但是够爽。边伯贤如是想到。他的手紧紧攥着床单，每一秒都在淹没中寻求空气，呼吸全是乱的。在顶入时被撑开的筋骨就像后穴被撑开的甬道，敞开跪在床上的大腿酸痛无比，膝盖或许会发红。但边伯贤还是无法自持地翘起后臀，后入让每一次冲击都能顶到最深。

他感受到了，如此用力的爱。

05

“下次在家里，也穿裙子给我看吧。”

“就是说，还想这样跟我做吗？”

“并不是的。”

*谢谢阅读


End file.
